


Love Them, Love Them Not

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Relationships: Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

Adrian had rushed out of the building, heart pounding and mind racing. He replayed the scene over and over in his head. Was he sweating from the past fencing session, or was it just the spring heat? As he recalled, it had been a whirlwind of twists and turns, and suddenly he was on his back, straddled by your lithe body. All he remembers was his mind telling his body not to react to the placement of your hips and body. “That…that was an excellent trick you’ve learned.” You couldn’t help but smirk at the flushed man beneath you. The two of you were on the fencing team for your college, but you thought it would be wise to take some personal lessons with the undefeated champion himself, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes. Seeing as how he was the undefeated captain, and well known due to his family’s accomplishments, you were drawn like a fly to the honey when it came to him, and not just because you had a massive crush on the young man. Who wouldn’t? And here the two of you were, with you using high kicks as a playful trick to disarm him, only to end up losing your balance and falling on the lean blonde, straddling his hips. After commending you and concluding his session, Adrian quickly rushed out of the gymnasium and headed back to his dorm. He felt the need for a shower and release, but not from this past session. As he entered his room, he noticed that his roommate, another legacy student by the name of Trevor Belmont, had been absent. _‘Probably went to see Sypha or get into a bar fight, that idiot.’_ , he thought to himself. As he finally entered the shower, his mind couldn’t help but wander to the past encounter, how good it felt to be trapped underneath you, how firm and toned you felt, even in your traditionally bulky fencing suit.

He remembered how he couldn’t look you in the eyes. If he did, he’d drown in them. How you were a breath of fresh air and he thought of you as the embodiment of determination in your fighting style. Seeing you fight, Adrian could detect the fierceness that boiled underneath you, the fire in your eyes, and the quick turns you incorporated in your maneuvers. As an added bonus in his eyes, you were also friends with Sypha and Trevor, although truth be told, you were friends with just about anybody, from your degree classes to the fencing team. Adrian couldn’t help but blush thinking about you, wondering how such a strong young soul ended up becoming his friend and how you remembered almost every detail he had exchanged with you during day, and even late night, conversations. It was an endearing thought. As he looked back on fonder memories, especially witnessing your finesse with a foil and saber, his mind couldn’t help but wonder back to what had transpired an hour ago in his individual lessons. Now he started to realize as he pondered under the shower head, he had fallen in love with you. How he longed to be underneath you again, to hold you close as you writhed on top of him and dragged you hands over his flushed body. Adrian started to feel his body, noticeably his groin, react to the seductive scene in his head. He thought to himself, ‘Oh to hell with it’, and reached down to give himself a much needed release. As he slowly lowered his hand down to stroke himself, his mind wandered to what he always wanted to give you. He wanted to take you out, hold your hand sweetly, kiss you under the moonlight, and have dates by the fireplace in any possible building he could fathom to find.

He started to feel himself coming near to his finish, but he didn’t want to come just yet. He pondered more on how he wanted to express what he felt towards you. He could see it now, a confession of love and you reciprocating with your own poetic spin on it, and finally solidifying it with a night of sensual passion. To have you engulf him, to kiss his neck and him kiss your soft lips, kisses to soothe the phantom pains of the scar on his chest he got from a childhood accident. As he exited the shower and proceeded to climb into his bed, he could feel his hardened member slap against his thigh. He knew that it would be addressed, but he would rather reach his peak from the comfort of his bed. As he settled down on his comforter, Adrian continued his ministrations on himself. He let his mind wander back to you; your laugh, the way the corners of your eyes crinkled when you laughed, your endless generosity, and how he always felt himself smiling or leaving happier than when he would first see you. Amongst the innocent daydreams that came to his head, he complemented them with his lustful actions. Heart thumping, beads of sweat starting to collect on his forehead, all of external stimuli became overbearing to his sensitive body. He quickly came with a wanton moan that would make even the fraternities blush and could have been mistaken as a sob because of his strangled moans. _‘Maybe it might be time to get out of here’_ , he thought as he started to clean himself with his discarded towel. After cleaning up, he still felt the aftermath of nerves tingling around his body, especially in his thighs and groin. _‘How long has it been since you’ve felt that good? Seems like damn forever.’_ , he thought to himself as he got dressed for the night. As he dressed, his mind told him to feed himself before the dining hall closed, but his body and heart felt too full and tired to move or eat. He was too overcome with his thoughts and feelings for you. He felt himself sink into his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, thoughts ever present of you. He unconsciously wrapped his arms and body around the pillow on his bed, thinking of the one he wished to hold on nights like these.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as how many liked the first story, I decided to go ahead and add on with another chapter. This one is a bit more smutty, and such an indulgence. SO enjoy!

It was a quiet Saturday evening on the campus, the fire crackling in the dining hall amidst the crisp fall weather. You sighed a breath of relief, finally comprehending the past month of fencing tournaments with the team, and succeeding in your finals after hours with study groups. A break was long overdue and a quiet evening in wouldn’t hurt for once. You dined on a bowl of warm soup and was catching up on recent episodes of shows on your Netflix list. Yet, you couldn’t help but reminisce about one particular person: Adrian Tepes, a medical, legacy student and trust fund baby who was also your friend, and the man who appeared to be a bit flustered during the last fencing session you two had. You recalled how flustered Adrian had appeared when you pulled a trick with a sidekick and was able to straddle and pin him down. You meant it in good jest, but he seemed to be more of a deer in headlights when you had pinned him down. It wasn’t long after that he quickly got up and rushed out the gymnasium’s door, but not before offering you praise on your skills. Still, his behavior left you a bit confused. Did you offend him in anyway? ‘Wonder what got into him that day. It was just a joke,’ you pondered as you finished the remains of your soup. Just as you was getting up to discard your dish, you heard the boisterous and tingly laughter of your friends, Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades, as they entered the dining hall. You quickly waved at them and ruyoud over to your friends. “Well look who’s all together now? The three musketeers who are forced of nature!”, Sypha exclaimed. You and Trevor couldn’t help but laugh at her antics. “Speaking of forces of nature, so damn glad we don’t have to deal with mid-terms anymore. Ugh! I can finally get some sleep!”, You exclaimed. “Oh don’t even get me started. I can finally get some fuckin shut eye for the first time! That would be better than sex.” You giggled as he quickly caught himself as Sypha narrowed your piqued eyes, thinking of Trevor being banished to the dog house, which happened to be Adrian’s room given that both men were roommates. To deflect the awkward situation, Trevor quickly asked you an almost forgotten incident in a bit of a demanding tone. “Hey, whatever happened between you and Adrian. He seems to be a bit in a mood since your last fencing sessions.” You were a bit confused, not thinking a joke was that serious. “Oh that? It was just a trick for shits and giggles. I didn’t think it was serious.” “Maybe you should go ahead and talk to him, try and sort out any confusion or misunderstandings,” Sypha suggested. “Hhhm, guess you’re right about that. I’ll just pop in for a quick chat and see how he is”, you agreed as you bid your friends goodbye.

Racing across campus in the fall felt refreshing and the glow of the sunset set a feeling of nostalgia and euphoria in you. “I don’t know why, but something just feels good about everything”, you murmured to yourself. As you entered the dormitory building where Adrian resided, you prepared yourself for whatever lay ahead. You knocked on the door a couple of times, alerting your presence. “Adrian, you there? I ran into Trevor and Sypha in the dining hall, and they seemed concerned about you. I just wanted to check up.” You were greeted by the door being flung open with a man who was half asleep, in causal pajamas and hair half mussed in a bun. “If they were so concerned, they would’ve come themselves,” he scoffed. “I figured they would want to dine together. But I wanted to talk and check up on you. Trevor mentioned something about you being a bit upset, or in a mood, something about fencing in the gymnasium”, You gently stated. He couldn’t help but flush a bit at your comment. How he recalled the surge he felt when he rushed back just to touch himself after that. ‘You were worried about me? Don’t make it too obvious, you dunce.’, he thought to himself. At that moment, Adrian decided to throw caution to the wind and invited your inside to his room. You had never really seen the inside of Adrian’s room, but you were jealous about the largeness of the room and how spaced out it was. “What is it you wanted to say to me?”, he quipped, snapping you out of your revelry. “Oh right! I just wanted to say I apologize for any misunderstanding about what happened in the gym, and if there are any hard feelings about it, I am truly sorry.” Adrian processed your sentiments, but couldn’t help but scoff a bit at it. “Is that what you think it was about. It was more of the situation and not what you said or did.” “What do you mean by that?” Now you were a bit confused about what was going on. “I mean, that, I want to be there for you, to be that one you can rely on and be your support. I’ve been thinking some time and I’ve come to realize that I am in love with you, truly and deeply, and have been for quite some time.” You were taken aback by his words. He loved you? It made sense now. He thought you were dismissing his feelings. “Oh Adrian! I didn’t realize that. Now my joke seemed cruel, as if I was stringing you along, and dismissing your feelings. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have similar feelings for you as well.” Both of you were taken aback by your sudden confessions to each other. You felt guilty and decided to take the first step, as in you found yourself wall king forward and embracing your friend into your arms. Adrián felt himself tense up at your touch, but surrendered to the sweet sensation and embraced you in his arms as well. Both of you looked at each other, their eyes meeting and acknowledging the bond between the two of you. Your lips met in a sensual manner, a dance of intimacy and realization of the other’s feelings. You released from the kiss to take a breath, pulling Adrian towards you. “I need you. I want to make love to you.”

Why?” he asked, feeling proud of his courage at confronting you and not giving in to his first impulse of throwing himself at you and let you have your way with him. You smiled coyly, and Adrian felt his resolve starting to fade. “Because I want to,” you confessed, “and I am sort of curious. I mean, I sort of want to see what it looks like for, like, a second…I don’t know. I’m sorry, forget I said anythi-”. You weren’t able to finish his sentence as he quickly planted his lips on yours again, panicking that you may change your mind. Silence fell, as neither knew if they should say something or just get on with each other’s demands. “Umm. Do you want to get closer?” he asked finally. You quickly closed the door and gap between the two of you and proceeded to sit on the bed. Adrian took his place next to you, and looked at your shyly. “Are you sure you want to see it? It’s not… exactly pretty”. “No! I mean- yes, but only if you want!” “I do want it! I mean, it’s embarrassing but if it’s you-“, ‘Deep breath. Think about what you are doing.’, you calmly thought to yourself. You had closed your eyes and stopped the conversation. It was only about half a minute, but to Adrian it seemed like an eternity of torture. What were you thinking? Did you not want him anymore? Had he said something wrong? Had you even wanted him, in the first place? Perhaps he had read too much into the situation, perhaps you were only horny and he was the only male in the dorms that he knew of. You finally looked at him with those beautiful eyes and held his hand. “Adrián, I am sorry. It seems as though I only mess things up with you, but I don’t want to mess this up. I like you a lot, more than I thought. Right now, I want to touch you really badly, to feel you, and hopefully something more significant will come out of this. I—I just wanted you to know before anything happened, so we can stop now if you want”.

He felt dizzy. You liked him, like, in a sexual way. Hell, you wanted to touch him and the mere thought was almost enough to drive him over the edge. But in that moment, all he really wanted to do was kiss you. Adrian decided in that very moment he did not care what could happen after all of this was over. Anything you wanted from him, he would give it to you, at whatever cost. He leaned over to peck your cheek and growled, “I do want to go on”. Growing bolder due to your warm, inviting smile, he moved forward to capture your lips, but he realized you had other things in mind when you pressed your palm against his bulge. He managed to stifle a moan upon that first contact, but, it was not easy. Reaching into his bottoms, past his boxers, you began to stroke him your hand. With your index finger you traced his length slowly, and dived to kiss the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, planting light kisses on his bobbing Adam’s apple. He hissed sharply at the contact, his eyes fluttering close. “Are you alright?” you asked, still pressed softly to his neck. “Yeah,” he panted, “just… keep doing that.” Adrian felt your smile against him, an action that only increased the strain in his pants, if that was even possible. Why did you have this effect on him? His breathing was shallow, and he was trying not to not moan his head off, despite the empty dorms. “Move back a little bit,” you indicated, breaking contact with him. He sighed at the loss of your lips on his skin, but complied by shifting his body. His back now rested on the headboard, and you eagerly straddled his hips, leaning over his body and glued your lips back to the sweet spot on his neck.

You busied your hands feeling his strong arms –damn, they were glorious— and rolling your hips slowly against his. A low growl emerged from Adrian, who wrapped his arms around you. He could not suppress any more sounds, it was simply impossible now with you on top of him. You both realized you wanted to remove any further barriers, and eventually began to strip down to nothing but your bare skin. “Do you have a condom?”, you managed to moan out. “Fuck. Not at the moment. Sorry if that’s a mood killer.” You felt a surge of boldness and thought of an idea to reassure Adrian. “That’s ok. We don’t have to do that. We can be a bit more creative.”, you breathlessly stated between kisses. You pressed your lips to his without any warning, and with the added grinding of your wetness against his member, the feeling of your full body pressed against his chest, it was too much for the young man. You rocked and grinded against each other in what seemed like an endless, passionate dance. It wasn’t long before he came hard, his groan muffled by your kiss, holding you as close to him as possible. “You,” he said faintly as you lifted your weight and plopped next to him in bed, smiling. “That was—I mean, I am—no, you are—”. “Shhhhh, don’t speak,” you commanded with a whisper as you placed a finger on top of his lips, savoring the sight of a read-faced, out-of-breath man you had come to adore. You did not understand where all this happiness inside of you was coming from. You just felt very warm and strangely satisfied, despite you not getting off, just yet. He reached over to you with every intention of returning the favor. He traced the curve of your waist and hips with his fingers, and you shivered in pleasure. “Did you come?”, he whispered to you. “No, but I wanted to focus on you first”, you said while smiling at him. “Oh but I thought you should’ve come first.”, he countered with a sheepish look on his flushed face.

Feeling a bit bold, you decided to prove him wrong, and maybe to get the last “word” in your own sly way. Your kiss cut off his slight dismay as you reconnected with him, taking your rightful spot on his lap. "You thought?" you urged when their lips separated with a light pop. “What? Did I say that? Because I wasn't thinking… anything, really. No, no thoughts. Just enjoying the evening… and the beautiful person on my lap…rubbing yourself against my cock. That's all I was…". Your hand crept down to his dick, creating more ministrations on yourself and around Adrian's ever-hard erection that was more engorged and leaking than he was aware. "That's all you were what…?" you cooed, continuing to rub his dick with your hand and yourself. Gathering the strength he could muster, he wrapped both arms around you, securing both of you in place in order to guarantee a release, or as it was for Adrian, his second peak. “I… talking doesn't sound like such a good idea… right now…" he gulped, his eyes slipping shut. "No… no talking.” “Sounds like a plan," you smirked, your actual hand stroking him vigorously. “I could never get enough of your kisses," he added, leaning up to snatch your lips again. It wasn’t long till both of you chased your orgasm simultaneously, securing it with breathless laughs and moans, and sealing it with a kiss. Adrian found himself stroking your back and lightly peppering your skin with the touches of aftercare. Gazing at the one who was now curled into his body, as if you were literally made for him, he couldn’t help but wander ‘How did I get so lucky?’


End file.
